Against The Ropes
by ShihoinBlazer
Summary: When a serial rapist and murderer starts preying on young female athletes, what can Melinda do to keep her daughter who is also the female kickboxing champion from becoming a victim? Rating could possibly change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Law and Order: SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf. All characters that I make on my own belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Knockout**

"What a hook!" The officer exclaimed as he watched the TV above seeing a girls kickboxing match. Inside the precinct the detectives and officers looked up at the TV watching a title match against the champion and number one contender. "Gessh you would never know that was Melinda's daughter. The way she takes out her opponents it seems like she's fixing to send any of them to her mother's morgue in an instant." Another officer said as everyone laughed.

"This will be over soon enough." Said the black haired detective as the other officers looked at him in disbelief. This was only round three and the match was only 20 minutes in. "Knowing her she's not the type to draw things out longer than they have to." Sadly enough he was right, in every round the champion always gave a minimum of three damaging blows but it was always the round bell that saved her victim. Elliot turned around in his desk to answer his ringing desk phone. "Detective Stabler" He answered.

"Whoa!" Elliot's head snapped over to the TV as the Officer shouted, everyone looking on in awe. "This could be a tide changer here!" The contender had gotten the champion in an arm lock that looked like it dislocated her shoulder, pain clearly washing over her face as she fought to get out of it. The champion writhed as much as could to get her left arm out of the grip. Profanity clearly slipping from her lips ever so often as the ref asked her if she wanted to give up or tap.

"Come on Michaela…" Olivia started to become anxious in her chair. Everyone was on edge waiting to see if the champion would tap as she tried to undo her opponent's legs. "Yeah, ok thanks Mel." Elliot continued his conversation on the phone, "Third Round, but it's not looking too good for our champ here." Olivia chimed in "She's doing fine Mel!" She had to shoot Elliot a quick glance.

A short smile came over Elliot's face as he covered the mouth piece to the office phone. "She says yeah she'll be just fine as soon as she gets out of that arm bar." Liv slightly kicked herself forgetting that there was a TV in Melinda's office. Elliot removed his hand and answered with a few more Ok's before thanking her and hanging up.

"What's up?" Liv asked wanting to know the original reason for their ME calling. "Well it seems like Mel is kind of busy down there the blood test should be back in a few minutes but the results for the semen won't be in until tomorrow." At that moment Fin walked into the precinct with Munch and multiple boxes of pizza. It didn't take long for the officers to gang the New York style pizza taking a slice each, they continued to watch the match.

"Damn. This is going to slow us down." Olivia ran her hand through her hair. "I don't think so; we have an officer sitting on the house so he's not going anywhere. The blood results are all we need to arrest him if he tries to flee the country." Elliot said shaking off the new development and turning back to the TV. "Good" Liv said. Meanwhile the two women continued to lie on the somewhat bloody mat, the champion starting to peel the woman's legs from her arm. She knew the gash in her opponents head would soon be helping her in these turn of events because of the extreme amount of blood loss.

"She almost has er!" Everyone was on the edge of their seats or desk. It didn't take three seconds before the champ had gotten the other girl off of her and was on top of her throwing multiple punches until she finally let go of her arm. "Yeah!" The officers shot up cheering as the champ rolled off and let the ref start the ten count while she stood.

"1!" The Ref started counting but that didn't last long because the other fighter was up by the five count. "Awwe!" Things where looking slim, at this point both women looked beat down, one with a gash in her head while the other one bled from the mouth. The commentator started to hype up the audience "With five minutes left in the round ladies and gentlemen we are sure to see a knock out from either our champion or soon to be champion."

Everyone took a sharp breath in as the two women approached each other with fists or a fist up and ready. "Even if she did get a punch off with that left arm the punch wouldn't have enough force behind it. Her balance has to be thrown off with that, how's she going to fight with one hand?!" A rookie officer rattled off.

"All she needs is one." A voice said approaching Olivia and Elliot. "Mel, you came to see the grand finale." Elliot smirked still looking at the TV as Melinda handed Olivia a folder with the blood results in it. Mel walked to the side of their desk and leaned against it folding her arm and watching the supposedly final moments of the title match. The Opponent threw the first punch Michaela ducked then moved to the right, the contender kept throwing punches but she was easily avoided. This annoyed her and she became irritated soon after throwing jabs and kicks without thinking. Then without anyone being able to process it all Michaela punched the woman square in the temple; knocking her out cold. "Told you, only one." Melinda smiled leaning off the desk and sticking her hands in her back pocket to watch the count out.

Blood leaked from the woman's head onto the mat once again the difference from all the times before…there was there was no movement. The crowd went wild "Knockout punch ladies and gentlemen!" The referee started counting to ten as Michaela leaned on the ropes stretching her arms out along them and leaning back. "The Champion is confident that she has this match in the bag!" The commentator continued his bantering.

"8…9…10!" The referee finished the ten count throwing his hand towards the bell ringer signaling to ring the bell for the end of the match. "Yeah! Atta girl!" Elliot shot out of his chair along with everyone in the office who was now screaming and giving each other high fives; even the rookie officer from before. The contender was removed from the ring by medical crew and taken to be treated for the gash in her forehead.

They continued to watch and celebrate as the ring announcer came back into the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen our winner and still the Woman's Kickboxing Champion, Michaela Warner!" The Referee raised her hand in the air before she was handed her title belt. Michaela slung it over my dislocated shoulder using it as somewhat of a shield to cover her injury as the confetti came down from the roof. Her entourage of trainers and medical staff came into the ring and celebrated with her, as the crowd started to approach the ring. One of her body guards came into the ring and help put on her silk jacket that she entered in with, putting the hood over her head. They exited the ring as the fans were distracted by autographed photos of the reigning champ that were being thrown out to them.

"Well that was an interesting fight if I do say so myself." Olivia said looking at Melinda and smiling. "Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if that shoulder bothers her for sometime though, she probably won't be able to fight for a few weeks." Mel said worried but almost relieved. She left after all the celebration was over, the officers and detectives started to get back to work as well shuffling through paper work and sipping their coffee. A door opened from behind everyone and Cragen walked out. The detectives' heads shot out of their work and looked up at Cragen in anticipation. "We're sitting on the wrong person." Elliot looked up confused, "What do you mean?" Cragen's hands found the insides of his pockets as his jacket ruffled upward "We've got two more bodies; both of them had letters engraved in their back." The detectives fell silent as Olivia whispered under her breath "Shit."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! This is my first story and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm looking forward to your reviews, constructive criticism is welcome. Ten reviews and I'll upload the next chapter!

Thanks! ;) ~ShihoinBlazer


	2. Chapter 2 Back to Square One

**Chapter 2**

**Back to square One**

Elliot and Olivia arrived at the scene only see multiple barriers up to contain the swarm of journalist and reporters. The two detectives got out of their car and tried to make their way through the media as the reporters drowned them with questions. One reporter followed besides Elliot as he walked "This is the second murder in two weeks, who is this man and why hasn't he been caught yet?" She shoved the microphone in his face waiting for an answer. "We can't be sure that this is the same guy for all we know this could be two separate cases." He answered.

Meanwhile Olivia was getting questioned by the journalist. "Who is this guy going after? The last victim was a 19 year old girl who was well known on her softball team. Is it safe to say he's targeting college girls?" The journalist pressed his pen against his pad lightly ready to write down Olivia's response. "We're not sure, all I can say is women should be cautious and aware of their surroundings, don't go anywhere that you're not familiar with and never walk alone at night." Olivia answered. Finally the detectives were able to get passed the barriers after flashing their badge and walked into the alleyway.

Melinda had gotten there sometime before and already began her examination. "What we got?" Elliot said as they walked up to the bodies that were covered with two sheets.

"Same as last time, both female, around nineteen or twenty, Caucasian, both had severe bruising all over their bodies, most likely raped, and no blood. Both of them were cleaned up pretty good." The M.E. answered, she was crouching next to the bodies writing down her finally observations so she could wrap up her examination.

"Cause of death?" Olivia asked.

"I can't be absolutely sure until I get them on my table, but from the bruising around their necks it's probably safe to say Asphyxiation." Melinda said shaking her head at the scene before her.

"He strangled them to death." Olivia said disgusted.

"Yeah, from the fibers I found he probably used a piece of clothing or a cloth to do it." Melinda paused for a moment, "This is the same guy Olivia." She said tilting one of the girls on her side. Revealing a word carved into her lower back. "It's written backwards I'll have to hold a mirror up to it to read it completely. He took his time doing this and she was probably alive when he did it." She put the victim back to her original position.

"Bastard." Olivia was getting aggravated

Meanwhile Elliot began to look around to see if there were any windows with a clear view of the alleyway, "There's plenty of windows around here someone had to see something."

"Yeah, let's question some of the neighbors. The quicker we catch this psycho the better." Soon the bodies were bagged and put in the back of the Coroner's van while the detectives began their questioning.

Elliot took a call from Fin while Olivia talked to the first responding officers. "Who called it in?" Olivia asked the man in the black uniform as she pulled out her notepad.

"We were told by dispatch that they got an anonymous call that there was someone in distress in an alleyway on 5th. There wasn't much information so we were advised to proceed with caution just in case." The officer said.

"The dispatcher didn't tell you to wait for back up?" Olivia asked slightly concerned.

"She didn't have to, another unit was right around the corner and we got here at the same time." The female officer interjected. "We all moved in the alleyway together with our weapons drawn and that's when we discovered the bodies."

"And that's all you found?" Olivia continued.

"Yes ma'am" Answered the male officer with a reassuring head nod.

"Okay thanks for your time." Olivia walked away and met back up with Elliot just as he was hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" Elliot asked.

"Well from the officers' statement they said an anonymous caller called dispatch and told them there was someone in distress. When they got here they found the bodies." Olivia said.

"That was Fin, him and munch pulled up recent missing persons reports to see if we can get some ID on the two bodies." Elliot sighed. "Back to square one." The two detectives walked across the street to the apartment building to question some of the residence.

* * *

WARNER'S GYM

After the title match Michaela headed to her gym which was on the outskirt of town. She had already taken pictures and did multiple interviews at the arena so there was no reason for any reporters to follow her now. That's one thing she learned early on, please the reporters when needed, if not they'll be at your house or following you all week and that just made things difficult. Michaela closed her eyes and relaxed into the soft seat of the limousine, completely worn out from her fight.

"You scared me for a minute there boss." Donavan, Michaela's bodyguard, said.

Michaela raised one of her eyebrows, "How much did I make?" she said disregarding his comment.

"Twenty Five thousand and that's with the tax deducted. There were some big players out there who betting against you so expect to get their money too." Her financial consultant, Anthony said.

She smirked and chuckled lightly to herself, "I always do. Don't worry Donavan the scare will all be worth it once you get your cut." She said responding to Donavan's last comment.

"Hey that works for me!" Donavan laughed.

"Hey you here about that chick they found dead in the alley way a few weeks ago boss?" Terrance, Michaela's other body guard, asked.

"Yeah read it in the paper. White girl from a college in Bronx she played softball if I remember right, she was raped and beaten to death. Damn shame if you ask me. " She said recalling what she read in the newspaper.

Terrance scoffed, "That's not even the worse part. I got sources that say whoever did that to her carved some crazy shit in her back"

"Poor girl, who would do something like that?" Patricia, Michaela's head doctor, asked

"Probably some jackass on PCP, better not let me run into him. I'll give him a beating he'll never forget." The champion said in a cocky tone.

"Yeah sure you will hot shot, just remember when we get back to the gym you and I have to ice down those hands of yours." Patricia said

"Sure thing, mom." Michaela said mockingly rolling her eyes.

Soon the limo pulled up to the large gym, everyone got out to face a huge crowd of trainers, boxers, some fans and other gym members who cheered as the champion stepped out of the vehicle . Michaela smiled and greeted her supporters as they all followed her inside…it was time to celebrate.

It didn't take long before the music was booming and drinks were being served. Michaela was more than ready to party with her guest but she had to take care of her hands and any other injuries she might've had.

Patricia followed Michaela into her office which looked more like a VIP lounge. Both women sat on couch and Patricia started to ice down Michaela's hands to control some of the swelling.

"How's that shoulder of yours?" She said looking at the younger girl.

"It's still kind of sore, you did a pretty good job popping it back in." Michaela said rotating her arm a little.

"Yeah I'm not surprised; she probably pulled a few muscles while she had you in that arm bar. I thought the crazy bitch was gonna rip your arm off." The blonde haired woman reached in her bag and put on some latex gloves

"Yeah she was out for blood for sure." Michaela said.

"I'm going to put you in a sling for a while…"

"But…" Michaela started to argue.

"That's my final decision, no if, and, or buts about it. You can look tough in the ring but you'll never get back in it if you neglect your injuries."

Michaela knew there was no way she could talk her doctor into changing her mind. "Fine." She submitted easily. Patricia was someone that she could trust just because she was one of the few that kept it straight with her. She was right if she didn't take care of herself now it would only get worse.

Patricia pulled out a small flash light looking thing and put her hand underneath Michaela's chin, "Open." Michaela opened her mouth and Patricia looked inside with the light. "You got a little bit of bleeding but a swish of salt and water and you should be fine." Patricia turned the small light off and stuck a thermometer in Michaela's mouth. "Are you going to call your mom tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised she didn't call me after the fight was over. She must have another case to deal with" Michaela said sighing a little

"Don't worry Kid you'll get in touch with her."

After checking a few more things and taking vitals, Michaela was free to go. She stood up from the couch and stretched a little. "So Trish how's things with your husband?"

Patricia took off her gloves and threw them away. She walked over to the sink and started to wash her hands. "Well Mark and I thought it would be a good idea if we separated for some time. He's going to stay with his parents since they live closer to his job anyway." She turns the water off and dries her hands.

"Aw you mean I've been giving you hard time all week and you just separated from your husband?" Michaela says feeling a little guilty.

"Don't worry about it, besides he can have time to work on that old studio he bought years ago and I can spend more time here." She smiled

"Well you know what I always do when things are going south?" Michaela threw her arm around the back of Patricia's neck and lead her out the office.

"And what would that be?" Patricia asked already knowing the answer.

"A Party!" The female boxer yelled as she entered the room full of people, balloons, gambling games, and best of all alcohol.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update I was a little busy. Hope you guys like this chapter! I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Please review!

~ShihoinBlazer ;)


	3. Chapter 3 She Must Suffer

**Chapter 3**

**She Must Suffer**

The Medical Examiner sat in her office typing out the last bit of her examination when her desk phone started to ring. She picked up the phone quickly as if she'd been waiting for someone to call "Michaela?" she asked in anticipation.

"No Melinda its Liv." Olivia answered from the other end of the receiver.

"Oh sorry Liv, what's up?" She asked trying not to sound disappointed.

"El and I are on our way over. Have you identified the bodies?"

"Yeah, I'll fill you in once you get here. I found some similarities in our victims that might help you figure out who this creep is targeting." Melinda saved the report and started to print it.

"Ok." Liv hung up the phone, Melinda did the same shortly after.

Melinda looked at the desk phone for awhile as the report continued to print. "I'll call her a little later when I get home. Hopefully she'll still be up." Mel touched the phone then got up from her desk taking the report from the printer and walking back out to the examination room. It didn't take five minutes for Elliot and Olivia to get back to the precinct and in to the morgue.

"Alright Mel hit us." Elliot walked up to the bodies while Liv took a quick glance at their first victim lying on a table in the distance.

"Don't worry Olivia we'll get to her in a little while." Melinda stood by one of the girls that they found today. "This is Emily Johnson, a 19 years old college student, blonde hair, green eyes, cause of death was indeed affixation. She had multiple bruises on her wrist, breast, legs, and neck. Raped severely, there was extreme trauma to her vagina and anus. But no semen, he must've worn a condom."

"He liked it rough." Elliot said.

"Either that or he was mad as hell." Melinda suggested.

"Same trauma as the first victim. What about our other Jane doe?" Olivia asked.

"Maxine Wells." The three focused their attention to the other girl. "Same thing as the other two, only difference is her hair and eye color, brown hair and brown eyes. They all have the same amount of trauma. Maxine and Emily died around the same time somewhere between 20 and 21 hours ago." Melinda continued.

"All three of them 19 years old, college students, attractive, healthy…" Elliot started before Melinda interrupted.

"Well actually that's something very interesting between these three."

"What, that they were healthy?" Olivia questioned.

"Overly healthy for college girls if you ask me. I pumped all of their stomachs and all I found was vitamins, water, and high levels of potassium mostly likely from fruit. Look at their legs." Melinda pulled back the sheet from all of the girls' legs and they compared them. "Built like a robot. Arms and torso are the same, muscle packing every inch of them. Emily even has a six pack."

"This bastard's going after female college athletes." Elliot said connecting the dots.

"Our first victim, Rachel Fields, She was on her school's softball team. I had a friend who used to play softball in middle school; all she had to do was run every week to keep up with the other girls." Olivia added.

"Yeah well these chicks were pumping some serious iron. Scouts usually come around this time of year, even though they were most likely only freshmen or sophomores, these girls would probably do anything to get into the big league fast." Melinda said as she covered the girls back up. "Now for the grand finale"

"You mean the upside down letters?" Elliot said wanting to know more about this than anything else.

"Not just letters." Melinda walked over to her computer and displayed three images side by side and right side up on the TV screen.

"S, M, S?" Olivia said.

"I thought it stood for something and I was planning on looking it up later on in my examine…"

"But?" Elliot interrupted

"But, I found out that there was no need to. While I saw scanning over the girls for semen with a UV light I found this." The Screen switched to the same three images that now had a purplish blue tint over them and more letters appeared making up words.

"She Must Suffer." Elliot read out loud as the two detectives looked on in disbelief. "Why didn't you find this before? Why now?"

"Well as embarrassing as it is to admit I lost my original UV light, the one I used on Rachel Fields, while cleaning so I used my back up. They both are able to see semen but the difference between the two is that my back up light cast a lower voltage which is perfect for picking up things like pens, paint, and highlighter. Whereas my original is a higher voltage and works better with things like left over blood or old bruises. The rest of these letters were written in pen but then got erased. Guess he figured he was getting too bold." Melinda said

"I'll show him bold when I shove my foot so far up his ass his kids can taste it." Elliot said obviously pissed

"Alright, thanks for your help Mel." Olivia said trying not cracked a smile at Elliot's comment.

"You welcome, I'm heading home if you need anything just call." Melinda began to putt the three bodies in their drawers.

"Will do." The detectives started heading out "Hope you find your UV light." Olivia smiled at Melinda

"Hope I do too, that bastard cost me 400 bucks." Melinda laughed as the detectives left.

* * *

WARNER'S GYM

"Come on baby you're almost there! Just a little more! Harder! Harder!" Michaela screamed "Damnit Revy focus!" Michaela slammed her hand against the edge of the ring.

Everyone watched as two girls boxed in a ring in the middle of the gym. The music continued to play as people held up money putting in their bets. Michaela yelled at one of the girls lying on the mat from the corner of the ring.

"She might as well be in the ring herself with all the hollering she's doing." One of Michaela's trainers said.

"I think she's had a little too much to drink." Another trainer said "What's Patricia thinking letting her drink that much?"

"Get up Revy! This isn't over you still got plenty left in the tank!" Michaela finished off the large bottle of wine that she'd been sipping on all night. The crowd started counting because a ref wasn't present in this fight. Before they got to six the tan 5'6 girl got up and the round bell rung. She sat down in her corner as a doctor cleaned her up and gave her water.

"I almost had her! What happened?" Revy yelled clearly frustrated

"You're not focused you jackass!" Michaela jumped into the ring and kneeled right in front of Revy. "You can't just get the upper hand and then bask in your glory because you're winning! You gotta stay locked on to her and knock her out, simple as that."

"She just always finds that opening on me teach." The girl said looking defeated.

"Then use that to your advantage." Michaela could hear the other boxer yelling at her student from the other side of the ring. It sounded more like cocky banter than advice. "Let her find that opening and when she does, strike her hard and quick."

Revy smirked, "Just like lighting."

"Just like lighting." Michaela smiled and kissed Revy on the head "Kick ass kid." She jumped out of the ring just before the next round bell rung. It didn't take long before Michaela was up and drinking again but soon she lost her balance and had to sit down.

"Boss I think you had enough for tonight." Terrance said as he stood behind her chair making sure she didn't fall over

"It's never enough T!" She said drunkenly as her head trainer put his hand on her shoulder "Hm?"

"Why does this girl have you so worked up?" He asked her.

"I'm trying to figure out if I'm really the drunk one here. Look at her, her personality screams champion. Chelsea Burwright, 19, smart, athletic, determine, kind, and to top it all off she's a huge Rocky fan. Why wouldn't she catch your attention? She has potential I can tell." Michaela answered

"And if she decides that she wants to play basketball for a living?"

"Then she can play basketball. I've already considered that you know; she does play for her college down in Manhattan. How do you think she gets from her house to practice 30 blocks away? Yours truly." Michaela pointed to herself with a large grin on her face still watching the match. "Then after practice it's training here at the gym."

Her trainer sighed and put his hand over his face.

"Hey boss how'd you come up with the name Revy?" Terrance asked

"Well…"

All of a sudden the crowd went into an uproar and Revy's opponent hit the ground. The boxer on the other side of the ring started screaming for her pupil to get up but it was clear the girl was knocked out.

"8…9…10!" The crowd finished counting and the ring bell rung ending the match.

"I couldn't name her Rocky." Michaela smiled as she stood up and jumped back into the ring, raising her hand. She turned to Revy, "This is when you bask in the glory." The two laughed then Michaela said, "Let's have another drink!"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Revy is walking down the street with Michaela's good arm over the back of her neck helping her walk. "Talk about leading by example."

"I think that went out the window when I cracked open my first bottle." Michaela laughed to herself.

Revy smiled, "Teach, you really gotta lay off all that wine."

"Whatever, I needed a drink."

"Just a drink? You say it like you only had one. Gessh couldn't even spare me one."

"You can't drink until your 21 missy! I wouldn't have your mother jumping down my throat. Besides apple juice is good for you." She laughed "Let keep it real I didn't drink all that much."

"Teach you celebrated your win and mine!"

"Okay maybe I did."

"What would your doctor say?" Revy asked

"Who, Patricia? Please home girl was drunker than me! But she needed that…" Michaela's eyes got soft as she spoke. "Her and her husband just separated, so she needed to let go for a few hours."

"This is it." The two stopped at an apartment building. "Pretty nice place." Revy said as she admired the building.

"Thanks." Michaela opened the door with her key and they both entered. "304!" She yelled drunk as a sailor pointing towards the stairs.

"You got it." The two women walked up the stairs until they reached the apartment door.

"Alright." Michaela tried to put the key in the door but it wouldn't go in. "Eh, must be the wrong key." She hassled with four more keys but none of them worked. "Damnit which key is it?"

"Um Teach are you sure this is the right apartment?" Revy started to mentally slap herself for listening to the completely wasted boxer.

"Oh wait I think this is the right one." Michaela started to put the key into the door before someone from the other side opened it. Revy looked at the brown skinned woman that now stood in the doorway.

Michaela tried to straighten herself up quickly. "Mom?!"

* * *

**Author's Note**: *Gasp* Michaela and Melinda finally come face to face, even though it wouldn't hurt if she was sober lol! Btw if any of you are wondering how to pronouce Michaela's name its Makayla just spelled different. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had tons of fun writing it. I think I took the most time with the examination because I didnt want to leave anything out. Other than that this was a pretty awesome chapter! Please Review, Review, Review! Thanks!

~ShihoinBlazer ;)


	4. Chapter 4 I Promise

**Chapter 4**

**I Promise**

"Mom!" this the only thing Michaela could get out in her shock. She had no idea why her mother was at her apartment. Wait. Apartment?

"Michaela, what are you doing at MY apartment?" Melinda asked as she took a step closer to the pair only to be hit with the smell of alcohol. "Have you been drinking?"

"Um, no." She said trying lie but clearly failing.

Melinda sighed rubbing her temple with her fingers. "Thanks for bringing her here Ms…" She paused waiting for the younger female to give her a name.

"Oh, it's no problem." Revy answered snapping out of the trance she was in. It was remarkable how much Michaela and her mother looked alike "I'm Revy, Michaela's student." She extended her hand towards Melinda.

"It's very nice to meet you Revy." Melinda shook Revy's hand and gave her a bright smile "I wish it was under better circumstances though."

"Yeah I agree." Revy smiled back at her.

Melinda walked out of her apartment and grabbed Michaela from the other side, trying not to move her injured arm too much. The two women dragged the drunken boxer into the apartment and laid her on the couch. Melinda walked to the kitchen and pulled out two glasses. "Would you like some water Revy?"

"Oh, no ma'am I really should be leaving now."

"It's late, I'll take you." Melinda offered.

"No, Mom its fine I'll drive." Michaela interjected as she hiccupped

Melinda shot Michaela a cold glance "You're as drunk as a sailor and you think I'm going to let you drive?! I wouldn't give you an aspirin, you're so plastered you've probably forgotten how to swallow and would just choke on the damn thing!"

Revy knows it's never a good thing to get between such a lovely mother, daughter conversation so she thought it was best to excuse herself "Like you said Ms. Warner its already late, I should get going before my mother calls." Revy started to walk towards the door.

"No." Michaela said in a brusque voice as she grabbed Revy's hand, sitting up "You're staying here with me." She pulled the younger girl towards her sitting her down on the couch and cuddling next to her.

Melinda raised an eyebrow for a split second trying to figure out her daughter's actions. Was she trying to use Revy as a shield knowing Melinda wouldn't rip into her in front of company or was there more to this or maybe that was just the liquor talking?

"I'll call T or Don to come get you." Michaela said as she grabbed her phone then fumbled through the contacts until she found the right one, "Here it is." The phone rang a few times then someone picked up. "Hey Don, its Michaela, could you…" She was cut off by the person on the other end "Huh? Yeah sure, could I have eight large peps with double stuffed crust and five orders of hot wings? That'll be delivery please. $86.70 got ya" Michaela took the phone from her ear "Mom what's my address?"

Melinda never thought she could move so fast. Soon the phone was in her hand and she quickly hit the end button, hanging up the call. "You were supposed to be calling Don!"

"That was Don!"

"That was Pizza Hut!" Melinda said before she sighed heavily and rolling her eyes. There was no way she was going to get through to her drunken daughter "Come on Revy I'll take you home."

"Ok." She said more than ready to leave because she could already see that Melinda was losing patience with her own flesh and blood. Revy stood up from the couch as her trainer hesitantly let go of her hand, this earned Michaela another glare from Melinda. The two were gone a few moments later and Michaela went back to lying down on the couch where she soon fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Wake Up." Michaela felt something fall onto her stomach. She sat up and quickly covered her eyes from the blinding light that was coming in through the windows.

"Agh" She made a groggy sound as her hangover started to kick in. Her hand grabbed the object that was lying on her midsection and she looked at it. "What'd you give me this for?"

"I want you to read it or at least try to." Melinda sat a cup of coffee down on the table next to the couch Michaela was lying on.

"You want me to read with a hangover?" Michaela glimpsed at her mother.

"Speaking of hangovers…" Melinda took the paper back from her daughter throwing it on the table and closing the blinds before she sat in a chair adjacent from her.

"Ag, I had to open my big mouth." She knew what was going to come next and it was probably going to end with Melinda being mad at her for the next two days because of something she shouldn't have said.

"Drink the coffee it should help."

Michaela sat up slowly and grabbed the cup of coffee, sipping on it. "Sweet, just how I like it."

"Hmp, you know what I don't like?" Melinda started off, "I don't like when my drunken daughter shows up at my door step so hammered she needs someone to help her walk and can't remember where she lives."

The anger in Melinda's eyes was very clear so Michaela didn't think about making up an excuse just to make her angrier. "Yeah, I had too much to drink. It won't happen again." She looked down into the cup of coffee only to guilt in the refection that was being casted back at her.

"Hmm 'It won't happen again' why does that line sound so familiar?" Melinda turned her head a bit as if she was trying to remember something. "Oh yeah, that's right." She looked back at Michaela, her eyes as piercing as a bullet. "That's the same thing you said when I posted your bail five years ago, remember, or maybe you can't. You were so drunk; you thought it'd be fun walk around wailing a gun all over the place! I don't even know where you got a gun and for your sake you better hope I never find out."

The words sent chills down the boxers back as she remembered that night and where she got the firearm. There was no way Melinda could find out where she got it from, if she did the phrase 'I brought you into this world and I can take you out' would apply to her in a matter of seconds. "I-"

"I'm not done yet."

Michaela's heart stopped for a second not knowing what else would come out of her mother's mouth. "There won't be any more mercy from me with this drinking habit that you have. If this happens again I'll have you arrested and put you into rehab. You know better than me that once that happens, that championship belt of yours will be taken away." A regretful look washed over the older woman's face "I won't have to end up like your uncle."

The words struck a nerve; this was a line that was to never be crossed again "This won't happen again, I promise."

"It better not, unless I'll put the handcuffs on you myself."

Michaela snickered a bit.

"What's so funny? I'm serious."

"Of course you'll put them on, even though you'll probably end up handcuffing yourself to me as well." Michaela fell over laughing at the memory of the story Melinda told her. Back when she was fairly new in the Air Force as doctor in the field, Melinda accidently handcuffed herself to a cadaver. Michaela always laughed at the story and it happened to be one of her favorites.

Melinda leaned back in her chair with a smile on her face as she made a mental note to never say the word handcuff around her daughter ever again.

"But seriously mom, I'm sorry."

Melinda got up and walked over to her. "I forgave you before and I'll forgive you now." She embraced her daughter tightly.

"Thank you." Michaela returned the hug with just as much strength. Soon the two let go of each other.

"Someone's gotten stronger." Melinda smiled

"You don't say." Michaela chuckled lightly

Melinda walked to the kitchen, "I know you're hungry."

"How do you figure?" Michaela asked before chugging down the rest of the coffee.

"You tried to order eight pizzas last night, you have to be hungry."

"I did?" Michaela leaned back on the couch trying to remember the events from last night. "Wait. Where's Revy?!"

"Don't worry; I took your girlfriend home last night." Melinda said while she started to prepare some pancakes.

"Girlfriend?" The champion quirked one of her eye brows and looked over at her mother, who currently had her back turned.

"Isn't she your girlfriend? I mean the way you grabbed her hand and all cuddly…" She trailed off and began mumbling something to herself.

"Revy, is my student, nothing more. I'm straight, you know that. Besides like you said, I was drunk." Michaela was quick to defend herself "Wait, why did I grab her hand?" She pondered for a bit. "You know what don't even answer that." There was no reason for her to hear anything else about the night before. Michaela took the paper off the coffee table in front of her and looked at the front page. "New York Murder strikes again."

"Yeah that's the guy we've been hunting for the past month almost. Don't worry we'll get that bastard." Melinda flipped the pancake over

Michaela opened the paper and started to read the article.

"I talked to your father."

"Oh really." Michaela was interested in what the two talked about, seeing that they hadn't talked much since they separated.

"Yeah, and for once me and him both agreed on something?"

"And what would that be?" Michaela looked over at Melinda

"That you fought an amazing match last night."

Melinda didn't have to finish her sentence before all thirty two of Michaela teeth were showing. "Thanks, means a lot."

"You're welcome sweetheart" She didn't have to turn around to see the big smile on Michaela's face. "How's your shoulder doing?"

Michaela glanced at her shoulder, "Oh, I almost forgot about this thing. It's fine." She went back to reading the paper, "I barely feel a thing, Patricia did a good job in popping it back in. It's not even sore anymore."

"I think the liquor helped with that one." A small chuckle filled the kitchen

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up while you…" She stopped mid sentence and stared at the news paper article more intensely.

"What's the matter?" Melinda asked noticing the pause

"Maxine Wells."

Melinda stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Michaela. "We found her yesterday in an alleyway, poor girl. I wasn't expecting you to read that, I know how upset you get about things like that. I figured you would look at sports section instead. Why'd you stop?"

"I was just skimming when I recognized the name. Maxine Wells, I went to school with her back when I was living with dad. We weren't close but we knew each other because we both played sports for our high school. She told me that we should get to know each other better since we were both going to come to New York after we graduated."

"Oh hunny I'm so sorry." Melinda's eyes softened as she read the confusion and denial in her daughter's face. She walked over the couch to comfort her.

"Yeah you're right..." Michaela kept flipping through until she got to the sports section where her picture with an article took up the front page. She took it out of the newspaper and discarded the rest. "I shouldn't have read that."

* * *

**Author's Note**:Sorry for the extremely late update, I just started school back and I was drowned in work. Now that I've found the method to all this madness I can continue writing again! :) Whooo! Okay down to business. You guys finally get to see some of Melinda and Michaela's tough love relationship. As you can see Melinda can be just as ruthless when she puts her foot down as Michaela can be in the ring. I wonder how Michaela will clear things up with Revy. Will there be another victim or will Elliot and Olivia catch the guy? Tell me what you think and please Review!

~ShihoinBlazer ;")


End file.
